The Grimm and The Little Red Reaper
by Taiki no Hitsuzen Kage
Summary: Adopted from: Hourai The Cursed Doll Naruto was forced into another world, and into another body. Will he survive as a Grimm in a world of Grimm-hunting teenagers? Rated M: Cursing, Violence, and a lemon or two.


**AN: Welcome, to people over 10, to my work! Plot was invented by Hourai, Written by Me! I may not have much knowledge in the RWBYverse, so tell me in the reviews!**

 **I do not own any of these characters. The plot belongs to Hourai.**

Naruto's ears were ringing, his vision blurred. He felt pain unimaginable coursing through his body. A heat seemed to roast him alive. His brain couldn't take the sensory input and he passed out.

-OoO-

He woke up to see sharp white claws on his paws. _Wait, paws!_ He panicked only to trip at the sudden new weight of his body. He looked at his body only to see sharp spikes protruding from his body, and red light emanating from his eyes. He found himself in a dark cave, but he seemed to see fine in the dark. As he walked outside, he found others like him.

"Hey, what are we?"

" **Are you stupid? Oh, nevermind. We're a type of Grimm called Beowolves. There are humans called Hunters that hunt us. I feel offended, just because we need to eat them, doesn't mean that we're all crazy and evil."**

The Beowolf he was talking to was apparently named Lupus, 'wolf' in Latin, he was informed. He noticed that his orange-reddish fur was large difference to the shadow black of Lupus' fur. He felt a feeling of drowsiness wash over him to sit, only to realize his genitals were replaced with ones expected from a wolf or dog. He jumped up, then to succumb to the drowsiness and pass out.

" **Um, hello?"**

-OoO-

It's been twenty years since Naruto ended up like this, a Grimm, but he's a special case. First of all, he remembered his past and retained his skills, such as a solid Henge. Whenever he transforms into a human, he always ends up with fox features, such as ears and tail. People like that are known as Daunus. They get ostracized because of their animal features. They would say that Faunus were born in a laboratory because of their nearly undetectable belly button. _Oopsie, getting off track._ Right now, Naruto watched a girl who seemed to be obsessed with red skillfully attack a harmful Beowolf. It caught her off guard and took the opportunity to pounce. Naruto's hero personality kicked in and he clawed at it. The Beowolf growled at him and attempted to bite his neck. Key word, attempted. He jumped over it and landed on its back, with a whine in return. It evaporated into blackish mist. The girl stared in surprise, her brain confused with the twist of events. _I was fighting that Beowolf, then it almost killed me. Another Beowolf stepped in and killed it?_ She remembered where she was and in Naruto's words, kicked ass.

She then gawked at me, as if I was an illusion. I realized I was in Grimm form and transformed into a 17 year old Faunus with a ANBU-like wolf mask. I didn't notice that part though, as I was making sure we were safe. I took her scythe and twirled it as if I owned it. I then jumped into the horde of Grimm and was like sharp hurricane.

 _That Grimm took **my** Crescent Rose, but now he's a Faunus and helping me._

She pinched herself to see if it's a dream. "Nope, not a dream."

I walked up to her and introduced myself, "Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto's my given name."

She replied in shocked response, "R-Ruby Rose."

She put her fingers together and believe me, that was cute. I slapped myself for those thoughts and Ruby stared at me like I was a madman.

"Nice name, but there's a problem."

"W-What!?"

"A ruby isn't as beautiful as you."

She blushed at my shameless flirting and asked, "You wanna go to my house? It's getting dark, and my parents probably want to see the person who saved their daughter."

"Wait a sec."

She watched in amazement as I turned into a tiny Grimm pup.

"Oh my god! You're so cute!"

Ruby smothered me with hugs as I uncomfortably had my face squished in between her growing breasts.

"A-Air."

She took me out of it and brought me to her house. She hid me in her large hood as others may attempt to kill me. I protested but she put me in her hood. At least I was able to smell the natural strawberry scent in her hair.

When we got home, I barraged her with questions.

"Where will I sleep? What if they find me? Wha-"

She interrupted me with a, "It's fine," She opened the door and pulled down her hood. I immediately tried to look as cute as possible.

"What the hell is that thing on your head?" Yang, also known as Ruby's sister asked.

"A pet I found in the forest," lied Ruby. She grabbed Naruto and held him like someone would hold a puppy, which Naruto was.

"You do realize that is a Grimm, right? It could get on your good side, then slash your throats while you're sleeping."

"But he's docile, and cute, and I want to keep him."

Naruto and Ruby made matching puppy dog eyes at Ruby's father. Tai did not let them win. He replied with, "It could be highly dangerous to ke-"

"But _daaad_ , Naruto hasn't done anything."

"You named a Beowolf after a fishcake?"

Naruto playfully growled at the misunderstanding of his name, then out of the blue, Zwei, Ruby's dog, jumped and.. licked him!

"See dad, even Zwei likes him!"

Tai relented and gave her permission as long as she was responsible with him. After Ruby left the room, Yang and Tai had a discussion.

"This is so unreal. Ruby has a docile Grimm as a pet. What next, it wields weapons and cooks good food?" Yang started with as she also remembered that Ruby had asked her for a ride as she needed bullets for Crescent Rose.

Tai replied, "I don't know Yang, but as long as my flower is happy, I'm happy," as he had a bad feeling.

 **Ruby's Bedroom**

"Why did I already predict this was what your room looked like?" Naruto queried.

Her room was filled with weapon magazines, dirty utensils, and spoiled food. Ruby apologized and sheepishly scratched the back of her head. Zwei was outside, playing. Naruto transformed into a child with his Faunus features and the mask. "I'll do this for you, don't worry."

"Can you wake me up at six, I'm going to restock some ammo for Crescent Rose."

Within minutes, Ruby was snoring.

"Alright, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The room was filled with clones.

"Oh shit, the smoke!"

He opened the window to let the smoke out. They were finishing up her room as Naruto stared at Ruby. Her face while sleeping was angelic. It's as if- _stop!_

Kurama's perverted talk about mating season was catching up to him.

 _I'll just take a nap._ He fell asleep.


End file.
